


These Three Things Remain by Siria (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mom does what she can, but it's never quite enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Three Things Remain by Siria (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Three Things Remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279332) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



**Title:** [These Three Things Remain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/279332)  
 **Author:** [](http://siria.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**siria**](http://siria.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Summary:** _His mom does what she can, but it's never quite enough._  
 **Duration:** 48:58 minutes | Size: 39.3 MB (mp3), 22.75 MB (m4b) | Format: mp3, m4b, streaming

**Download:** [M3P file](http://www.box.com/s/hax9xkk36c668gqat4xv) | [M4B audiobook](http://www.box.com/s/cd82ui8cq4cddfjxj32l)

 **Streaming:** [at inkjunket.dreamwidth.org](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/38159.html)  


Cross-posted to [Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org) and [my Dreamwidth](http://inkjunket.dreamwidth.org/38159.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://siria.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**siria**](http://siria.dreamwidth.org/) for permission to record! I found this fic via [](http://celli.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**celli**](http://celli.dreamwidth.org/). I'm a big fan of Celli's recs, so I went ahead and recorded as I read it through the first time, which was a kind of awesome experience -- I apparently stumble less and enunciate better when I'm reading something for the first time. So much less editing needed, such good times. And Celli made an excellent rec as always; I heart this story.
> 
> I'd like to give a warning for the illness and death of Steve's mother at the start of the story. You can't skim in podfic, and, as someone who does skim for parent loss when reading, I thought I'd throw that out there.
> 
> The image in the podbook cover is [a photograph by Consuelo Kanaga](http://www.brooklynmuseum.org/opencollection/objects/157754/%7CUntitled%7C_Window_Pane_with_View_of_City_Yard), from a collection at the Brooklyn Museum. The music is Billie Holiday. Feedback on whether the music worked for you would be much appreciated.


End file.
